Lucky Fred: Emergencia química ps2
by Pixy1234567
Summary: Hola...soy un amigo de jestertheace..este tipo me mostró la serie y bueno he decidido escribir una versión entremezclada de lucky fred con without warning Ps2: Apunta facil Deja la mira cerca de un objetivo -L1; Dispara-R1; Mover- L; Mover mira- R; Agacharce-cuadrado ; Recargar- Triangulo; Rodada-L1 más X...Eso ,espero sus criticas...
1. Chapter 1

Pixy1234567 and Jestertheace present:

** Lucky Fred: emergencia química( **version without warning**)**

** - Partida nueva-Dificultad (**normal**)-****Aceptar.**

** -**cargar partida

- opciones

- Tutoríal

**Intro…**

Hoy30 de diciembre a las 7:00 hrs. , se ha infiltrado un grupo de piratas espaciales en la planta química Merck , en Barcelona. Se han atrincherado en la planta, con un grupo de estudiantes de una escuela, que estaban de visita. Además según nuestras fuentes de inteligencia , se ha descubierto que su intención es hacer volar la planta química , si lo consiguen harán que un nube de químicos se esparza unos 6km a la redonda sin mencionar que algunos químicos caigan a los servicios de agua potable y hagan más duradero el daño ecológico. Protectores no podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya , enviaremos un equipo de precisión encabezado por ; El agente Kyle Rivers, la agente Brains y el experto artificiero Ed. Reagan . Muchachos irán armados con armas terrestres para que las autoridades no sospechen de nosotros y crean que somos un grupo comando de soldados .Haremos pasar todo por un atentado, podéis retiraros.

**Presentación de personajes principales**:

**Kyle Rivers-** (15 años) comandante al mando de los grupos beta, foxtrot y Echo. Armado con un M-16 con lente de 3 aumentos. De un color de piel moreno, traje de comando de "Los protectores", y la cara pintada con colores de camuflaje.

**Brains-****(13 años) **La hija de el supercomandante o **"control**" , al mando de equipo beta. Armada con un M-4, CON GRIP Y RED Dot1.5( LENTE DE 1.5 METROS DE DISTANCIA) y lleva la cara pintada con pintura de camuflaje

**Ed. Reagan** - 12 años Experto artificiero o experto en bombas , al mando del equipo Foxtrot, armado con una Escopeta Semiautomática, con lanzador de granadas. Viste un traje negro, y tiene el rostro cubierto con un cuello negro (hasta la nariz) y es el único que lleva casco.

**Fred Luckowsky -****13años **Mejor amigo de la agente Brains. Iba en el curso de jóvenes que quedó atrapado en la planta al momento de la invasión .Con el va el Aniquilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-9

**Mort Botswadel-**** R**eportero escolar que queda atrapado en la planta, joven de 13 años, con su cámara captara imágenes y videos que darán la vuelta a el mundo.

**Control-** Es el súpercomandante que dirige la misión desde un satélite, padre de Brains.

**Nora-**Una de las estudiantes que no alcanza a escapar a tiempo y solo quiere salir de ahí

Comienzo del juego:

**Entrada del estacionamiento-19:59 hrs.**

Los comandos de Los Protectores entran por el drenaje de el estacionamiento, Brains va por las salas de destilación , Reagan va por las vías de túneles del drenaje ( para desactivar las bombas que los alienígenas hayan puesto ahí), Rivers se dirige hacia la zona de productos químicos , para desde ahí poder acceder a la computadora, para que puedan almacenar los químicos en tanques subterráneos a pruebas de bombas y reducir el riesgo ecológico.

**Kyle Rivers- zona de el estacionamiento 20:00 hrs.**

Subieron las escaleras los 3 comandos del equipo echo. Iban camino a la entada trasera de la planta , pero ¡oh! No una bomba, Rivers ordena a Salazar desactivar la bomba…¡Cabum!. ¡Hombre caído! , emboscada, Jones y Kyle estaban atrapados ,solo resta defenderse. Los elimina rápidamente a los alíen, avanzan para llegar a la entrada trasera. Un alien se aproxima por las barandas del 2do piso y lanza un cohete a Jones. Rivers lo elimina y se queda solo.

Rivers: Control , aquí Kyle , estoy solo mi equipo ha sido eliminado, estos no son un puñado de piratas es un maldito ejercito de invasión .

Control: Tranquilícese, deben seguir adelante a pesar de las bajas…

Brains y Reagan interrumpen , confirman que sus equipos han caído y solo quedan ellos tres con vida.

Control les dice que sigan adelante , pues son la única esperanza de evitar la catástrofe ecológica.

En tanto Rivers logra entrar al fin en la planta, al igual que Brains.

**Eduardo Reagan-Túneles del drenaje 20:30 hrs. **

Control: Control a Reagan.

Ed.: Adelante

Control: Debe desactivar las bombas de los túneles, para que así puedan pasar los rehenes por ahí sin explotar en el intento Y para que la planta no se valla abajo en solo dos explosiones

Ed.: procedo.(empuñando su escopeta)

Eduardo se encontró con los alíen, pum , pum sonaban sus descargas . Los alíen contraatacaban con láser de protones

AÚN así él logro llegar a las bombas y desactivar la primera aún quedaban 4 más; La segunda lista , La tercera lista , la cuarta lista. Pero la 5ta estaba fuertemente resguardada , Ed debió hacer muchas piruetas para poder eliminar a estos "calamares"(como los llamaba él) estabán eliminados , pero la bomba .Solo restaban 30 segundos….Desactivada ….¡Few!…

Control: un trabajo de primera joven , pero debe encontrar ahí en esa zona una especie de caja de fusibles , solo que esta es grande.

Ed: que consigo con ello

Control: cuando la encuentre deberá destruirla, así podremos modificar e invertir las polaridad desde distintas cajas de fusibles estándar de la planta, esto nos permitirá abrir puertas que estén cerradas por el sistema de seguridad

Ed: procedo

Eduardo , fue y destruyo el transformador central, a continuación debería subir e ir a la zona de productos químicos, pues en la computadora que usarían para evitar el daño ecológico estaba aledaña a muchas bombas …no hay tiempo que perder.

**Brains- Patio de la zona de torres de destilación—21:30 hrs. **

Brains está sola , pero no indefensa sabe como salir de una situación de emergencia . Se encuentra en las salas de las torres de destilación , sus ordenes consisten en liberar a los rehenes de esa zona . Los alíen han almacenado a la mayoría de los rehenes cerca de estas oficinas; elimina tantos enemigos como puedas y libera a los rehenes.

Ella ha eliminado a los alíen de esa zona , pero debe invertir la polaridad de dos cajas de fusibles para poder abrir las puertas de la zona de empleados y la de el área de productos químicos .

Control: Control a Brains

Brains: Adelante comando

Control: ¿ha desactivado las cajas de fusibles?

Brains: Por supuesto, ya esta hecho …(dijo enérgica)

Control: Bien necesito que salga de esa zona de las torres , varios enemigos hostiles van a su posición

Brains: …( interrumpida por una explosión)

Control: ¿Que sucede?

Brains: Los alíen han hecho estallar algo enorme ( dijo mirando a la construcción que se desplomaba)

Control: como sea… salga ¡ya!( tono de preocupación)

Brains no tuvo más remedio que salir de ahí , pero logro salir a tiempo , un enorme montón de alíen salieron para emboscarla , cosa que no lograron.

**Fred Luckowsky -z****ona de recepción para empleados 21:30 hrs.**

Fred está en la zona de recepción de empleados, pero esta solo con su amigo Friday. Logró escapara y huir a la salida pero estaba rodeada de enemigos y decidió ocultarse en esta zona que esta mas o menos cerca. Su amigo Sir Percival , Nora y Mort son los únicos de la clase que se han quedado atrapados en la planta ; Fred necesita encontrar a Sir Percival . Se están comunicando por los celulares y este ha decidió usar a Friday como una pistola láser. Debe ir encontrar a su amigo y salir de ahí.

Fred: Perci , ¿logras oírme?

Perci: ( en voz baja ,para no ser oído) si, estoy rodeado y estoy desarmado . ¿ Qué son estas cosas?

Fred: Te lo diré cuando salgamos de este aprieto…

Perci: Bien…Estoy en la zona de …no se…hay torres, ahhh... la zona de distribución de energía eléctrica

Fred: ( Viendo un mapa, él cual era Friday)…¡Estoy cerca de ahí! , aguanta amigo , acudo en tu ayuda tío.

Fred , transformo a Friday en una pistola de protones, y se abrió paso por la cafetería , pium, pium , hacía Friday. Cuando salió al patio , vio que uno de los "tiernitos", estaba colocando una bomba en una torre, este le dijo:"EH, tu capullo"…Disparo con Friday y lo mato…después la bomba hizo CABUMMM!, pero él estaba bien. Lo rodearon los tiernitos junto con los "calamares", comenzó a saltar con Friday para esquivar , la puerta estaba cerrada. Cuando se acerco a abrirla descubrió que había estado abierta todo el rato , mucho antes de la explosión del edificio. Friday le dijo:" te dije que te concentraras, compañero…¡ahora vámonos! ", Y SALIERON DE AHÍ…

**Kyle Rivers-**** Zona de recepción de productos químicos, 22:55 hrs.**

El supercomandante le ha informado que en esta zona están las naves de los alien , y hay un portal el cual les sirve para traer refuerzos de su nave. Debe destruir este portal y las naves de ahí , solo posee granadas de mano , pero con eso bastara .El portal es un elemento de zinc y cables de cobre que le sirven para hacer fluir la energía dimensional ( posee otras cosas más pero esto es una descripción simple para no alargar el juego) además de un generador estándar de energía positiva y negativa ( así pueden hacer rodar el portal y detenerlo, con la carga necesaria ,en el lugar que necesitan).Manos a la obra…

Rivers, disparo desde lejos con su M-16, y elimino a varios enemigos a distancia, valla que difícil se ve … unos alíen en una nave pequeña le dispararon cohetes , el los elimino y vio descender a su líder de una escalera…El jefe carahuevo( lo colocare como **eggface )** …Se le había escapado , pero él se dio cuenta de que este alien estaba tras de todo este asunto. No pudo eliminarlo, pero elimino a un número considerable enemigos . Junto a él portal al cual hizo volar con 5 granadas de fragmentación…Bien ahora no habrían más refuerzos enemigos, pero los malos seguían siendo cien veces más que nuestros héroes.

Rivers: Control, Eggface está detrás de esta tragedia…

Control: Si, además con el están …Rydú ka, un pirata espacial(parecido a un depredador), su mano derecha. Y también esta Leon Castañeda , es humano , y se encarga de los explosivos.

Rivers: Bien procedo a entrar la zona de energía…

Control: Recibido, si se encuentra con Rydú ka , elimínelo. Pero si se encuentra con Castañeda trate de capturarlo con vida para que nos revele la ubicación de los explosivos … y así poder desactivarlos.

Rivers: (saliendo del lugar) entendido.

**Kyle Rivers-Zona de la planta alimentadora de energía.23:15 hrs.**

Control: Control a Rivers…

Rivers: Adelante control.

Control: las cámaras muestran a uno de los jefes de los piratas, esta vestido de rojo…espere…agáchese francotiradores en el tejado

Rivers: (agachándose) los vi., pido permiso para…

Control: Concebido…elimine a ese pirata y salga de ahí

Rivers ,elimino a distancia a el pirata junto a los tiradores, pero le costo pasar a través de los piratas de aquella sección de la zona , aún así logro salir a él patio de la planta alimentadora .

**Fred Luckowsky -Zona de la planta alimentadora de energía 23:20 pm**

**F**red estaba saliendo de la zona de recepción de empleados , y fue en busca de su amigo, corre no hay tiempo que perder .

Fred , ubicado en una de las barandas del pasillo del 2do piso que conduce a una oficina .Vio pasar a Kyle y Friday dijo: ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran los refuerzos !. Se dirigieron a esa oficina , pues según Friday sir Percival había hecho su ultima transmisión desde ahí. Entraron en la oficina y ….no….Sir Percival estaba muerto…Fred al ver esto dijo: "oh Mierda Perci"…lo pagaran caro, fue tras la pista de Rivers para ayudarle , y se encontró con una Radio

Eggface: Rydú Ka diríjase a la zona de recepción de recepción de empleados y elimine a él Aniquilator 9-0-9-0-9

Rydu: Dalos por muertos

Fred: ( para si mismo) ya lo veremos mal nacido (Se lleva la radio).

Fred salió tras la pista de Rivers para ayudarle y para pedirle el favor de que le dijera ,si Brains estaba en esta fiesta , pues el luego se dirigiría a la zona de recepción de empleados para eliminar a Rydú.

**Brains-Patio de las oficinas de las torres de destilación 23:20hrs.**

La agente Brains se ha salvado de una emboscada , se encuentra ahora en el patio de las oficinas de las torres de destilación, para poder liberar a algunos rehenes. Estaba inspeccionando desde las alturas de una pasarela , cuando vio a eggface , pero estaba demasiado lejos para matarle con una bala. Así que solo observo…

Eggface: ( Sin notar aún a Brains) Rydu ka se nos ha informado que aniquilator 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9 está en la planta. Esta junto a él amigo de la agente Brains

Rydú Ka : (Desde la radio) que hago con ellos y donde están…

Eggface:( sin notar a Brains aún) Rydú Ka diríjase a la zona de recepción de recepción de empleados y elimine a él Aniquilator 9-0-9-0-9

Rydu : dalos por muertos…

Eggface : ( Cortando la comunicación y observando a Brains)…la agente Brains , matad a estos rehenes y activad las dos bombas de los demás grupos de las oficinas A y C.( Salió del lugar)

Brains , vio como personas inocentes caían muertas a manos de seres monstruosos y despiadados. Los elimino ,pero las Bombas…

Brains: Control ( dijo triste)…. Tengo 10 bajas civiles ..me vieron y…

Control: Tranquila querida , no ha sido tu culpa .Ellos presionaron el gatillo ,no tú …Respire hondo y prosiga, si.

Brains: Señor sobre eso … se han activado bombas y no sé cómo desactivarlas…Podría Reagan decirme como.

Control: Si ( se comunica con Reagan y le explica la situación)

Reagan: Bien cariño, es fácil hacerlo , escucha con atención. Lo que tienes en frente es una bomba simple de C-4 , pero es muy efectiva y dañina, ya que está alterada con compuestos explosivos provenientes de Júpiter. Esta ,se sabe que está alterada pues, tiene un listón Rojo alrededor, si no lo posee es porque es solo C-4. Bien para desactivar las bombas necesitas tu kit de desarmar bombas, saca la cajita que tiene 2 cables con pinzas. Conecta el cable azul al lado positivo, de uno de los cables de la bomba, que es la parte de la conexión de arriba, luego el cable rojo en la parte inferior del cable , que es la parte negativa. Una vez hecho en la caja presiona el botón "Charge", este te mostrara un numero el cual será positivo o negativo. Deberás hacer este procedimiento con todos los cables y cortarlos de forma descendiente, este procedimiento es el mismo para los dos tipos de bombas. Buena suerte…

Brains se coloco frente a la bomba de la oficina" A" y desactivo la bomba que tenía solo 4 cables. Después elimino a los guardias de la segunda bomba de la oficina "C" , y desactivo la bomba que tenía solo dos cables.

Brains: Oía Reagan pero esto esta chupado de fácil …

Reagan : Si , hasta mi abuela podría hacerlo , y eso que es ciega…el problema es que no siempre es tan fácil

Brains: Gracias , y Buena suerte salvando la computadora.

Reagan: Si, estoy en camino ….Reagan fuera.

**Guardar adyacentes-****Si**

Guardando…

…

Éxito al guardar.


	2. Chapter 2

Partida nueva

**Cargar-Perfil(A)**

Opciones

Tutorial

**Ed. Reagan-Zona de Productos químicos-23:35 hrs.**

Ed.: Control , estoy en la zona de productos químicos

Control: Buen trabajo , Proceda a desactivar las bombas del patio, estas son bombas con listón rojo( alterada, con gases explosivos de Júpiter) que entendemos que son 6. Luego desactive una bomba de C-4 que está dos oficinas mas delante de la computadora de tratamiento ( esta es la computadora, que usarán ). Si esta última explota , no afectara a la computadora , pero se llevará consigo a 14 rehenes atados y encerrados en la oficina de la bomba.

Ed: Entendido control, procedo.

Eduardo , bajo y se encontró con múltiples enemigos, vio pasar a Ridú ka y a Castañeda. Pero estos lograron escapar, las bombas estaban fuertemente protegidas por artilleros (esos alien que parecen papas) , los tiernitos , y los aliens que parecen perritos. Desactivo la primera , al hacerlo activo un sistema simultaneo de cuenta a tras para las demás bombas de la zona, disponía solo de 5 minutos(**23:45hrs.**) . La 2da lista, la 3era lista, la 4ta y la 5ta listas, finalmente la 6ta. Solo resta la de la oficina, el fue y subió a la oficina de los rehenes…Dios , que reñido esta esto , Pum, pum , pum …habían 5 gelatinoso calamares con 6 de esos alíen cabezones, lo hirieron en el brazo izquierdo. Eliminados, pip,pip,pip ( sonaba la bomba)

Rehenes: (gritando y llorando) Sacadnos de aquí…por favor…tenemos hijos y una vida…

Reagan de acerco a la bomba , miro a los rehenes , abrió la bomba de C-4, y …..!Oh! ¡NOO!...SOLO RESTABAN 2 SEGUNDOS…. "¡Oh mierdaa!"….fueron sus últimas palabras y luego ¡CABÚMMMMM!...Ed. Reagan y los Rehenes habían muerto ( 23:50 hrs)

**Kyle Rivers-23:30 hrs. Patio de la planta alimentadora de energía.**

River ha eliminado a uno de los vasallos de Eggface. Ahora necesita ayudar a Brains a liberar a los rehenes, debe dirigirse a la zona ** De Los secadores Bionicos**, mientras Brains libera a los de la zona de destilación. Antes debe abrir una puerta de la planta alimentadora para llegar hasta allá , pero no sabe cómo podrá hacerlo ya que la puerta necesita un código.¿ podrá lograrlo?

Fred: (Acercándose a Rivers) ¿Necesita ayuda ,que tanto observa esa puerta?

Rivers: (Con tono de seriedad)…¿quien diablos eres tú?

Fred: Soy Fred Luckpuig ,amigo de la agente Brains…¿está ella en esta fiesta?... estaba buscando a mi compañero, Sir Percival , pero estaba muerto…

Rivers: Si bien, y necesito ayuda con esa puerta necesita una tarjeta para abrirse, tengo que ir a la zona de secadores Bioquímicos….( Fred interrumpe)

Fred: Yo creo que puedo abrirla, solo cúbrame( apuntando hacia las pasarelas del patio) que ¡Ahí vienen!

Rivers cubrió Fred y este llega a la puerta y usando a Friday para fundir los circuitos y el cerrojo, la abrió. Fred le dijo ( un vez que todos los enemigos habían sido eliminados) que avisara a Brains que el también estaba allí, de la muerte de Percival y que estaría buscando a Rydú. Rivers entrego el mensaje a Brains en el momento ,y esta se alegro y al mismo tiempo se entristeció, pues sus amigos mejores amigos estaban involucrados en tan trágico asunto, y Sir Percival había muerto. Fred y Rivers se separaron.**(23:55hrs.)**

Brains:**-Patio central de las torres de destilación-00:01 hrs.**

Brains ha desactivado dos bombas ,solo le queda terminar de asegurar a los rehenes en esta zona. Algunos rehenes fueron llevados a la zona de secadores bionicos , pero Rivers irá a liberarles.

Control: Brains , responda…

Brains: Adelante…

Control: asegure a los rehenes que quedan en esta zona y luego valla hasta la sección de empleados para liberar a algunos rehenes que han sido llevados hasta allá.

Brains: Allá esta mi amigo Fred… Creo que le ayudaré a eliminara Rydú. ¿Reagan terminó de desactivar las bombas?

Control: Si , le diré que ayude a Rivers ,para que luego pasen a **la zona central de drenaje de aguas y químicos** para drenarlos a los tanques a prueba de explosioneS y….Esperen…¿Reagan?, ¿Reagan responda?

Brains: ¿Que sucede?

Control: Siga sus ordenes , control fuera.

Brains ha quedado mal con esto, pues luego se le confirmo la muerte de su camarada, aún así debía cumplir órdenes así que se reprimió a deprimirse. Los rehenes estaban fuertemente vigilados, ella elimino a los alíen y liberó a los rehenes. "!Listo!" exclamo ella "es hora de ayudar a Fred". Pero una persona había grabado todo el episodio …Era Mort…ella le llamó la atención para que se quedara con ella. Este fue y le explico que estaba grabando con su cámara digital todo el ataque. Brains tomo su cámara y borro la parte en donde salía ella, y le dijo que no debía filmarla ,pues ella era un efectivo de los protectores( Le explico brevemente todo) y si la grababa ella lo sabría y tendría que eliminarlo ( ESTOS SE LO DIJO CON UN TONO DE AMENAZA) Mort se asusto y le hizo caso. Le entrego la cámara y Braianna borro las secuencias en donde salían los aliens , sus amigo y ella, para que pareciera un "**atentado terrorista" y su identidad quedara cubierta , junto con la confidencialidad de los protectores.**

Mort le pidió que lo llevara a un lugar donde hubieran computadoras para subir sus imágenes( lo que quedaba de ellas) a la TV local .Ella le dijo que la siguiera a la sección de empleados , pues en una oficina del 1er piso habían computadoras, Mort y Brains ahora tendrían soportarse para sobrevivir un poco más.

**Kyle Rivers: Zona de los secadores Bioquímicos-00:05hrs.**

Control: ( Dirigiéndose a Braianna y a Rivers con tono de tristeza) Hemos perdido a Reagan ….Repito, Ed. Reagan está muerto.

Rivers: Recibido …Brains ,ahora será Ud. quien se encargue de los explosivos. Busque a Castañeda y elimínelo, yo me encargo de Rydú

Brains: Recibido jefe.

Rivers estaba en los primeros pisos de esta sección, su misión consiste en liberar tantos rehenes como pueda, y activar el sistema de control contra incendios para apagar todos los incendios de la sección de empleados. Se sentía un poco decepcionado pues había perdido a uno de sus hombres y temía que el o Brains fueran los siguientes. Se movilizo por los pasillos y libero a sus rehenes . Restaba el segundo piso cuando…

**Control**: Rivers deténgase y escuche…Hemos localizado a Castañeda en esta zona mantenga los ojos abiertos…

Castañeda estaba junto a un grupo de rehenes, y comenzó a dispararle a Rivers, nada mas lo vieron sus tiradores. Al ver que Rivers eliminó a sus hombres ,este tomo una bomba y se la pego al pecho y fue corriendo hasta Kyle. El joven protector lo vio y adivino lo que este quería hacer, un ataque kamikaze en contra suya. Rivers se alejo y apunto a su cráneo y ¡Tum!, Castañeda estaba fuera de combate. Rato después su cadáver estalló .Ahora a Rivers solo le resta encontrar las válvulas y dirigirse a la computadora de la zona de productos químicos. Antes de subir al patio de las válvulas del sistema antiincendios Rivers registro el cadáver de Leon , el detonador de todas la bombas no lo poseía el , o lo tendría Eggface o Rydú.

**Brains: Sección de empleados - 1:00 HRS.**

Tras haberse complicado su avance hasta esta zona , por numerosas bombas y tener que estar soportando al odioso de Mort y más encima escoltándolo. Están ambos en el patio cerca del primer piso ,y según inteligencia Castañeda está muerto, pero Rydú es el que llegó a esta zona, tiene las ordenes de capturarlo con vida para interrogarlo por el dispositivo de explosión , si este se convierte en un problema tiene órdenes de eliminarlo.

Estaban caminando por el patio , cuando Brains le dijo a Mort que subiera sus imágenes desde la computadora de una oficina del patio que estaba cerca de ellos. Mort obedeció y fue como si Braianna se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima . Se disponía a subir para buscar a Fred , pero lo vio corriendo por la pasarela que llevaba a la cafetería lo vio que disparaba con Friday a todo lo que se movía , pero estaba haciendo un buen trabajo .Cuando Fred entro en la cafetería ,ella estaba comenzando a entrar por al puerta de "atención a empleados" (primer piso) cuando …¡CABUMMMM!... en la cafetería se escucho la explosión de una granada ….¡No Fred!,exclamo ella…

**Mort:-Oficina de computadoras de la zona de empleados 1:15hrs.**

Mort, durante toda esta tragedia ha tomado grandiosas grabaciones de toda la invasión con su cámara digital. Estas imágenes valen su peso en oro , y se ha decidido a subirlas a la pagina Web de uno de los canales de TV local, para esto el necesita una computadora y mucha suerte.

Se había encontrado con Braianna, pero esta lo obligo a borrar algunas partes de su cinta, Para hacer pasar todo por un ataque terrorista y así encubrir el ataque de los aliens, proteger su identidad y a "LOS PROTECTORES" .Aún así ella lo escolto hasta una sala de la sección de empleados, donde el usaría una computadora para enviar sus grabaciones. La encontró al fin , Conecto su cámara y comenzó a enviar ,solo faltaba colocar aceptar ,cuando escucho una explosión…Luego dirigió su mirada a su diestra y….un alíen con una enorme gallina lo amenazaban ….¿Qué hará Mort?, SI PRESIOA "ENVIAR",LO MATAN Y SI NO LO HACE , LO TOMAN DE REHEN…

Mort , se sacó los lentes y dirigiéndose a el alíen le dijo:

Mort: (Tiritando) ¿ quién y qué diablos eres?

Rydú: Yo soy Rydú ka…te alejas de la PC, o te mato

Mort: ( Colocando su dedo en el "Enter") Vete al infierno mal nacido( presiona "Enter" y envía")…

Rydú: ( Soltando a la hambrienta gallina intergaláctica )

Mort: (Cae muerto y gime ) ¡AHHHHH!

Computadora: Enviando ….éxito al enviar.

Después de esto Rydu liquida a la gallina ,pues esta, después de descuartizar a Mort, Iba por él . **(1:40 hrs.)**

**Fred Luckpuig-Sección de recepción de empleados 1:28 hrs.**

Fred ha ayudado a Rivers, pero se ha decidido ir a por Rydu y así vengar a Sir Percival…Solo piensa en una cosa venganza…

Iba por la pasarela ,que dirigía a la cafetería, para descender al 1er piso . Le disparaba a todo , entro en la cafetería , y se cubrió en una mesa que estaba volcada, 4 alienígenas le disparaban , elimino a tres usando a Friday, el último se disponía a lanzarle algo. Mato al alíen ,pero junto a el cayó una granada "Cúbrete" Dijo Friday. Salto al otro lado, pero ….¡CABUMM!...**( 1:35HRS.)**

**Brains-Sección de recepción de empleados-1:45hrs. **

Control: Brains, aquí control…

Brains: Adelante…

Control: Lamentamos informarle que su rehén , Mort, ha muerto.

Brains: ( Desconsolada) ¿que?..pero…

Control: Murió subiendo las tomas que hizo con su cámara, Rydu lo hayo y lo liquido…Las buenas noticias son que el logro subir sus imágenes y las transmitirán en vivo como en unos 30 min. Además las cámaras muestran , que su amigo Fred sigue con vida, solo está herido ….

Brains: Está en la cafetería ¿no?( un poco mas alegre)

Control : Así es….espere , Rydu va a su posición , cuando las cámaras nos lo indiquen le avisaremos para que se prepare para capturarlo.

Brains: Entendido señor…

Brains, antes de ir en ayuda de su amigo Fred, deberá desactivar tres bombas en el lugar.

Brains las ha desactivado , pero casi se equivoca en la última…esperen había otra bomba , estaba en una puerta y al otro lado se escuchaban voces. Braianna se puso manos a la obra, solo 30 seg.… Desactivada, abrió la puerta y habían muchos rehenes , cerca de 20 , ella les dijo que se fueran a los túneles de drenaje….

Pero ¡que sorpresa!, Nora estaba ahí , Nora le pregunto a su amiga que diablos hacia con un arma y como había llegado a la planta si ella no asistió a la visita. Braianna decidió confesárselo , pues había quedado tan mal con lo de Mort ,Sir Percival y Ed., que olvido las reglas. Nora, se sorprendió mucho y le rogó que se quedará con ella , Brains asintió …

Juntas subieron hasta la cafetería…Fred…

Brains: ( Corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su amigo) ¡Fred!, Fred…¿estas bien? , ¡responde!

Fred: (Sonriendo) Braianna… ¿Nora?!...

Nora: Si, la agente Brains me lo ha explicado todo…wow, nunca lo hubiera imaginado y ¿tu lo sabías?

Brains: Si, el lo sabia…(agachándose e inspeccionando la pierna de Fred) Fred…, tu pierna …esta rota

Brains , le pidió a Nora que recogiera a Friday, el cual estaba levemente dañado. Y luego que lo pusiera cerca del joven , Nora le sujeto las manos a Fred, pues Braianna iba a reacomodarle el hueso para luego entablillarlo con dos pedazos de madera del lugar …Se había roto la tibia izquierda.

Cuando Brains comenzó a reacomodarle el hueso , Fred se desmayo del dolor. Lo entablillaron y vendaron , no era todo , debajo de su pierna izquierda tenia incrustadas esquirlas que le habían cortado varios vasos vasculares, Fred estaba mal .Su pierna había recibido casi todo el poder de esa granada .Lo vendaron y Nora decidió quedarse con su amigo , para ajustarle la venda para que no se desangrara tan rápido y para curarle los demás moretones de su abdomen y cara.

Control: Agente Brains, Rydu está próximo a entrar en su zona…

Brains: Recibido, corto.

Nora: Así que te vas…

Brains: (Pasándole un auricular con una radio) si, pero cualquier cosa , llaman por el radio y vendré en su ayuda

di algo para confirmar la señal

Nora: Hola (Colocándose el auricular)…

Rivers: Bienvenidos al equipo , señorita usando la radio que su amigo Fred le quito al cadáver de ese alíen, dennos información sobre cualquier movimiento en nuestra contra.

Nora: Entendido…

Brains: Bien debo proceder…(Abraza a su amiga) escóndanse y si se acercan demasiado rápido (Entregándole una FN57,pistola) no tengan miedo de disparar, pues si estos tipos tienen la oportunidad, los matarán .Ya han acabado con Mort y Sir Percival…adiós.

Nora: (Triste con la noticia)…Suerte( Toma a Fred y se esconden los 3 tras una mesa volcada)

Brains baja y se encuentra con tres aliens ,entre ellos Rydu, Combate con ellos y elimina a los 2 escoltas de Rydu usando sus piruetas y maniobras. Rydu era muy difícil de capturar así que lo elimina con dos tiros de su M.4

Brains: Control , como nos vale más Rydu …

Control: Ud. Decide

Brains: (Sarcástica) Muerto se ve más guapo…control él no tiene el interruptor

Control: Entendido , diríjase a la zona de las válvulas para drenar los químicos …

Brains: Entendido…

**Kyle Rivers-Zona de los sistemas contra incendio. 2:30 hrs.**

Llegar a esta zona ha sido toda un desafío , entre liberar rehenes y Abrir las puertas cerradas, sin mencionar los numerosos enemigos. Le tomo 2 hrs. con 5 min. llegar, logra llegar a las válvulas , las abre y los incendios de toda la planta quedan bajo control. Ahora debe ir a la zona de productos químicos para asegurar el drenaje de las sustancias.

**Guardar avances…si**

**Guardando…**

**Éxito al guardar**


	3. Chapter 3

-Nueva partida

**cargar Partida-Perfil(A)-Cargando…**

-Opciones

-Tutoríal

Éxito al cargar…

**Brains: Zona de las válvulas de drenaje de productos químicos-2:35 hrs. **

Ha eliminado a la mano derecha de Eggface, ahora debe proceder con el drenaje de los químicos hacia los tanques subterráneos a prueba de bombas, para hacerlo deberá girar las válvulas de drenaje .Cuando estén ya abiertos los conductos , Rivers tendrá que dar paso al drenaje desde la computadora de la zona de productos químicos, así podrán evitar el daño ecológico…

Control: Agente Brains…

Brains: Adelante control…

Control: Agente( alterado) nos llega información …Es urgente que drenen esos productos , se nos ha informado que el daño ecológico puede ser mas catastrófico de lo que estimábamos. Si los químicos explotan, la nube toxica alcanzara no 6 Km. Si no que será de unos 50KM. a la redonda , estimamos que el daño durara unos 3 años en disiparse y el numero de victimas bordeará los 1,2 millones.

Brains: ¿Rivers lo sabe?

Control: Afirmativo, ahora proceda…¡Ah! se nos ha informado que deberá modificar una caja de fusibles para poder drenar los productos ,y desactivar 2 bombas…Vaya con cuidado.

Brains: Entendido…

La joven desactivo la caja de fusibles, pero…¡emboscada enemiga!, ella estaba en aprietos ,le faltaba desactivar las bombas (las cuales se activarían si comenzaba a desarmar una de las dos).Los francotiradores enemigos la habían acorralado en unos tubos de construcción, no podía moverse necesitaba ayuda.

Brains: ¡Rivers!(poniéndose a cubierto)… he caído en una emboscada , francotiradores enemigos. ¡Ayúdeme!...

Rivers: Tranquila, agente… voy en camino resista.(2:55hrs.)

**Kyle Rivers- Zona de las válvulas de drenaje de productos químicos-3:38 hrs.**

La agente Brains ha caído en una trampa y ha tenido suerte de que solo la hallarán enemigos que atacan a distancia.

Ve y ayúdala a salir de ahí….

Rivers: (entrando por una de las puertas de las pasarelas en el 2do piso) Muy bien Brains la veo , siga agachada en esos tubos.

Brains: Entendido…

Rivers podía ver todas la posicione s de sus rivales, los cuales solo se fijaban en Braianna .Apenas Rivers disparo a

el primero lo comenzaron a atacar a él, sin dejar de tener en cuanta a la agente. ¡Eliminados! Todos los objetivos …

Brains: Gracias Rivers

Rivers: De nada compañera ,cuando quieras…

Brains: ¿Entonces le puedo pedir otro favor?

Rivers: ¿cual?

Brains: Mi amigo Fred esta en problemas, al parecer lo han rastreado.

Fred: ( entrando en línea) ¡Chicos! Necesito apoyo …

Rivers: Si ,Brains me lo ha explicado , voy en camino resistan… ok Fred? ( Dijo abandonando la zona).

**Kyle Rivers-entrada trasera de la sección de empleados-4:15hrs.**

Rivers, ha recibido el llamado de auxilio de Fred, pero hay mucha resistencia enemiga.

Le quedan solo 7 cargas, y Dios sabe cuanto durara la acción en la planta, el primer piso lo dejó libre completamente. El segundo fue más fácil, entro en la cafetería…

Rivers: ( Acercándose a Fred y Nora) ¿Están bien.?

Fred: (Sarcástico) OH estamos de maravilla, solo tomamos la luz de la luna .Y yo aquí desangrándome , Nora asustada y Friday dañado…!No podríamos estar mejor!

Rivers: Tranqui ,socio no es para tanto…

Control: Agente Kyle, se acercan enemigos a su posición

Fred: Esos son tuyos , Nora se quedo sin munición

Nora: ( Cubriéndose en la mesa) no del todo Fred, me quedan unas 15 balas…

Rivers, salio y se enfrento a los aliens. Eran mas que antes, pero los elimino haciendo volteretas y maniobras de evasión, pues se acercaban mucho.

Rivers: Chicos , debo irme , volveremos por Uds. no traten de salir por sus medios.

Fred en el estado que esta necesita mas que la ayuda de su amiga y Friday.

Nora: Bueno , mas vale que no hayan mas …Ahora si que no tengo munición.

Rivers: no se preocupen la mayoría se esta atrincherando en la zona de productos químicos, esta lejos de aquí. Bien debo ir para allá.

Fred: Suerte salvando al mundo…

Rivers: (Saliendo) Grasias**…( 5:30 HRS.)**

**Brains—Zona de las válvulas de drenaje de productos químicos.-4: 15 hrs. **

Brains, ha salvado airosa de una emboscada, gracias a Rivers que llego justo para rescatarla. Ha desactivado las cajas de fusibles y solo le restan las bombas para poder empezar la primera fase del drenaje de los químicos.

Numerosos enemigos artilleros a las 12 en punto. Los eliminó usando las granadas ,se reservo dos , y acabo los artilleros , que le disparaban sus cohetes , la agente los esquiva usando las maniobras de evasión que sabe .Y trepa a las pasarelas y los elimina con su arma ,y al último de ellos lo acaba dándole a un tanque de combustible el cual exploto quemando al enemigo. Desactivo las bombas, y luego comenzó a girar las válvulas de drenaje, que eran unas 8 …y listo primera fase esta completa.

Brains: Control he desactivado las bombas ,y abierto los conductos…

Control: ¡Exelente!….

Brains: ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Control: Si

Brains: ¿Cómo salimos de aquí cuando activen las bombas? y si lo hacemos ¿conservaré mi identidad a pesar de que Nora la ha descubierto?

**_Control :_ Saldrán por la puerta principal, ya no hay incendios que bloqueen las escaleras del segundo piso , que es por donde tendrán que pasar para llegar a dicha salida… Y en cuanto a su identidad secreta la conservará, si Nora no dice nada , o Ud. le borra la memoria, tu decides. NO SE PREOCUPE SEGUIRA CON SU VIDA TAL COMO ESTA… los rehenes que salieron por los túneles , les borraremos la memoria y les diremos que los capturaron terroristas.**

**Prosiguiendo _en la salida estarán ambulancias para sus amigos y un camión blindado para llevarla a su casa(laboratorio)…Ud. y Rivers se han ganado unas merecidas vacaciones , manos a la obra para que podamos salir de este rollo…_**

Brains: Gracias papá, digo señor…

_(Pixy1234567: Nora , anteriormente había prometido no decir nada , así que sigamos …) _

Control: (sentimental) Bueno, bueno…. Ahora diríjase a la zona de productos químicos, para ayudar a Rivers

Brains : supercomandante ,tardaré mucho en llegar allá…

Control: solo siga sus ordenes agente ,

Brains: Entendido (se dirigió a la zona indicada).**6:30 HRS**.

**Kyle Rivers: Zona de productos químicos-6:00 hrs.**

**U**na caja de fusibles le ha complicado la vida a Rivers, quitándole tiempo, para acabar con todo. Llego a la zona como a las 6:10 hrs.

Rivers: Control, estoy en el área indicada.

Control: Exelente, proceda a buscar la computadora y activar el proceso.

Rivers: Muy bien señor , allá voy.

Control: _¡ah!... si, encuentra a eggface, elimínelo __**NO**__ debe abandonar la planta con vida…Considérelo un objetivo primario. _

Rivers: Comprendo…Abisele a Brains.

Control: si, ya lo hice, ¡OH! y avísenos cuando haya terminado .

Rivers, se ha topado con uno que otro enemigo, paso por el patio central de la zona , luego subió las escaleras hasta la computadora, vio el cadáver de Reagan y de los rehenes , esto lo entristeció y siguió adelante.

Encontró la computadora y comenzó a activar el proceso de drenaje….LOADING…LOADING… Y ¡drenando!, listo **misión cumplida **hora de salir de ahí y dar aviso.

Pasaba por el patio cuando un alíen enemigo le lanzó un cohete , el cual no alcanzo a esquivar…CABUMM! Cayó inconsciente…y despertó mareado y herido…

Eggface:( parándose frente a Rivers) Ud. Debe pensar que soy un monstruo

Rivers: (Tirado de bruces en el suelo mirando mareado a su enemigo)

Eggface: ( Tomando la barbilla de Rivers) Vamos a matar alienígenas y salvemos al mundo…Patrañas , ya era hora de que nosotros ganáramos…(Alejándose un paso atrás) ahora arrodíllese para suplicar…

Rivers:(en el suelo, escupe sangre ) Hijo de perra, voy a…

Eggface: (Le dispara en la cabeza a Rivers con su laser)…

(6:57 hrs.)

**Brains: Zona de productos químicos-7:30 hrs. **

Brains ha llegado a la zona objetivo, y control ha detectado el drenaje de los químicos. Encuentra a Rivers y sal de ahí.

Brains: ¿Rivers? ¿Rivers responda?...(grita furiosa) Carahuevo , mal nacido…

Control: Brains, salga de ahí , el riesgo de contaminación esta contenido y la planta puede estallar en cualquier podido preparar al fin a otro equipo, llegarán para acabar con carahuevo ( eggface), ya no hay mas que hacer , ha hecho un muy buen trabajo, regrese a casa agente .

Brains: Negativo control, el equipo tardará mucho en llegar, lo haré yo misma. Y él mal nacido de carahuevo ha matado a Rivers ,y a muchos otros PROTECTORES ,es hora de que page .Puede decirle al equipo que; se apresuran o buscan unos buenos lugares para presenciar el espectáculo, Brains fuera.

Alta voz de la planta : Atención agente Brains, Rivers esta muerto, ríndase y le prometemos una muerte rápida e indolora .

Esto la azuzó mas , y se dirigió hasta donde estaban carahuevo y sus pocos cómplices. Al verla este retrocedió y ordeno a sus hombres que la liquidaran a toda costa. Brains los elimino , pero su objetivo estaba en la pasarela del segundo piso, que llevaba a la oficina donde murió Reagan. Los francotiradores y los artilleros dispararon con todo a Brains , pero ella era mas ágil y rápida .Los elimino , eran los últimos aliens, encontró a Eggface( carahuevo)y le disparo, este cayo .

Eggface: (en el suelo mostrándole el detonador y activándolo) ¡Morirás agente BRAINS!

Brains: (Disparándole)

Eggface ( suelta el detonador y saca su arma) ¡MUERAA!

Brains:(Dispara primero )

Eggaface: ( en el suelo sin armas)

Brains: (Colocándole el pie en el pecho a su rival, saca una granda y se la coloca en la boca a el alíen) Esto es por Rivers, Reagan y todos los protectores que has matado (derrama unas lagrimas y hala el anillo de la granada y se retira por la puerta)

**¡CABUMMMMM !**(ENEMIGO MUERTO)

7:45 HRS.

Brains estaba junto al cadáver de Rivers cuando …

Control: Brains, bien echo , informe de la situación

Brains: ¡Estoy viva!

Control: Excelente, diríjase a la salida la planta va a explotar

Brains: Negativo , aun debo sacar a mis amigos de aquí

Control: Hija, has perdido el juicio sal de ahí ya…

Brains: ( se saca el radio, el auricular ,los lanza a el piso y los pisa con su bota). Lo siento papá, pero no puede morir nadie mas…

**Se dirige a la zona de recepción de empleados ,7: 55.**

**N**ora: Brains..siento lo de tu amigo el comandante Rivers.

Brains: (triste) es un apena, ¡hay que salir de aquí! , todo el lugar va explotar (Soltando su fusil)

**F**red y Friday : (levantándose)

Fred , tomo a Friday , Nora y Braianna lo apoyaron en sus hombros para salir de la planta. **7:58:02**

Corrían hacia la salida , estaban a la mitad del camino , cuando ...COMENZARON A EXPLOTAR LAS BOMBAS (**7:58:50)**, no lo van alogar…un bomba ha explotado cerca de ellos ,caen al suelo y Brains los levanta ¡VAMOS!(Exclama ella) , y siguen…

Les queda muy poco van en el segundo piso, ¡Cabummm! , saltan por los aires hasta la puerta principal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fred:( en el suelo, apoyándose en sus brazos) Nora ¿estas bien?

Nora: ( tocándose la cabeza Y poniéndose de pie) ) si ,¿y Brains?

Estaba a su lado izquierdo, tirada…inmóvil …..cuando…se comenzó a mover y…

Braianna:(Poniéndose de pie, y dirigiéndose a Fred y Friday) De pie amigos (dándoles la mano) están muy mal, y necesitan ir a un doctor

Fred:(Apoyándose en sus amigas ,sujetando Friday )¿un doctor? , lo que necesito es una buena parranda, ¿no Chicas?…

Nora: ya habrá tiempo para eso…

Fred: ( dirigiéndose a Brains) oye y que le hiciste a tu "archi enemigo".

Brains: ( Riendo) no quieres saberlo…

Friday: supongo que le diste su merecido…

Brains: ( RIENDO) el esta muerto…

(LOS AMIGOS SALEN DE LA PLANTA)

Los amigos se separan, Brains y Friday suben a el transporte que la llevaría a su laboratorio donde estaba su padre. Nora y Fred suben a las ambulancias.

Brains y Fred ese día perdieron amigos, pero ganaron honor, reducción en ataques alienígenas y la amistad de Nora…y Friday, bueno, una reparación de primera. Braianna pudo quedarse en su ciudad( Barcelona) junto a sus amigos

7:59:59-_**8:00:00 hrs.…**_

JUEGO TERMINADO:

Créditos:

Producción: Pixy 1234567

Trama: Capcom, pixy1234567

Co-productor: Jestertehace

Diseño de personajes: Diegoops

Diseño de armas: Pixy1234567

Efectos de sonido: Pixy 1234567 y Jestertheace

_**Basado en hechos reales …solo que ellos lo encubrieron …**_

_Pixy1234567: espero les haya gustado , y ojala Productores de capcom y circle Studio lean esto…..jaskjsakjsakasjksj XDDDDDDDDDD_


End file.
